1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely-operated cleaning tools. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus for attaching a vacuum cleaning tool to a robotic manipulator.
2. Discussion of Background
Processing facilities for hazardous materials, including radioactive materials, often require cleaning and decontamination of floors and walls. This is usually accomplished by well-known methods, using brushes, mops, sponges, and so forth. Vacuuming is used where feasible to remove dust, small objects, and other debris. Most such cleaning is done manually, since little appropriate, remotely-controlled apparatus is available. Persons doing this work must take appropriate precautions against excessive radiation exposure, including wearing protective clothing, using respirators, and observing time limits working in the area.
A conventional vacuum cleaner deposites the vacuumed dust and debris into a bag. Some vacuum cleaner bags are reusable; more commonly, a conventional vacuum cleaner bag is discarded and replaced with a fresh bag. Most vacuum cleaners are not suitable for use in environments where hazardous materials may be present. Fabric or paper bags supplied for typical vacuum cleaners do not effectively confine radioactive or other hazardous materials because some of the dust escapes back to the ambient air during vacuuming and some accumulates on surfaces of the vacuum cleaner itself. Furthermore, the operator must open the unit to exchange filter bags. In the process of handling the dust bag during bag replacement, additional dust escapes. For these reasons, conventional vacuum cleaners are unsuitable for vacuuming radioactive particles and dust.
Vacuum cleaners designed for use with radioactive materials are available. These typically draw the debris through a high efficiency particulate absorbing (HEPA) filter and contain the filtered material in a filter unit for subsequent disposal. The filter unit prevents the escape of filtered radioactive particles--or any other hazardous materials in the debris--to the atmosphere during operation, as well as during removal of the filter unit. Vacuum steam cleaners inject superheated water onto the surface to be cleaned. The water flashes to steam upon contact with the surface and is vacuumed immediately by the cleaner. Container Products Corporation manufactures a particular vacuum steam cleaner sold under the trademark "THE KELLY DECON SYSTEM".
Cleaning and decontaminating an area containing hazardous materials is preferably accomplished by remotely-controlled apparatus. A Kelly Decon System robotic floor cleaner is available. However, tools for decontaminating walls and other vertical or sloping surfaces must still be operated manually, increasing the likelihood of operator exposure to any hazardous materials in the area.
Numerous remotely-controlled suction devices for cleaning swimming pools are available. These are not, however, suitable for use in an environment where hazardous materials may be present. Remotely-operated apparatus for collecting debris from nuclear pools is also known. See Kristan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,146, and Peloquin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,024. The Peloquin device is an underwater suction device with a gripper and a variable position latching mechanism attached to a pole. The operator positions the device manually by moving the pole to the desired location. The device is designed for removing small objects and debris. While it can be rotated to positions other than horizontal, it is not practical for systematic vacuuming of floors and walls. Kristan ('146) provides an underwater suction device with a pivoting pick-up head that resembles a vacuum cleaner attachment with a brush. The operator uses a probe pole to maneuver the pickup head along the pool floor. A wand-type suction head is used for corners and hard-to-reach places. Neither of these devices is adapted for use with a robotic gripper.